Crashed
by Jen-NCIS-Lover
Summary: When Team Gibbs, Abby, and Ducky are on a plane headed back to DC, something goes wrong, horribly wrong, leaving them in a struggle to survive... Yes, I suck at summaries, but read! Rated T just to be on the safe side! Final Chapter is done!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Abby walked into NCIS that morning, very happy. She went into her lab and started her equipment up and turned her music on. She smiled as Tony walked through the door. Her smile faded as she saw his grim face. "Uh oh! I've seen that face only twice. Once when Gibbs was caught in the bomb and the other was when…" She gulped, "Kate was killed. I wonder what happened."_

Tony looked Abby in the face and Abby's breath quickened as she got nervous. "Abby, something's happened…." He stopped talking. Abby started to get impatient with all of the suspense, "Tony! Just tell me!" Tony exhaled deeply, "Something bad has happened." Abby bit her lip and asked in a small voice, "What? What's wrong?!"

"There was a covert operation last night, as you probably know. Ziva, McGee and Gibbs were undercover for it. Do you remember?" Abby nodded, "Yeah, Gibbs needed me to set up the microphones and cameras. Why?" Tony took another deep breath and said, "Something went horribly wrong…" "What?" "Abby, I'm sorry."

"Tony! Just tell me!" Tony put his arm on Abby's shoulder and gently squeezed, "Abby, a bomb went off and…" Tony choked on his words, "…and Gibbs, Ziva and McGee…were in the room…when it detonated." Abby gasped, "What?!? McGee and Gibbs… Ziva…!" Abby stuttered, "Where are they now?" Tony sighed deeply, "Well, Gibbs is at Bethesda, they're not sure if he will make it, while Ziva and McGee are downstairs," Tony paused. "In autopsy…"

"WHAT!?! NO!!! THIS CAN'T BE HAPENNING! WHY THEM!?!" Abby yelled in anger. Tony's pager went off. He hugged Abby saying, "I'm sorry Abs. I have to go." He left and Abby just stood there, a mixture of shock, anger, and sadness covering her face. 

"_This can't be happening! Why did it have to be them? Couldn't it have been some FBI agent instead? That would have still been terrible, but at least it wouldn't be anyone I loved!" Abby was startled by her phone suddenly ringing. She picked it up; it was the hospital calling about Gibbs, "Hello?" "Miss Scuito?" "Yes...." "We were told by a Doctor Mallard to call you if anything happened. We are very sorry miss, but Mr. Gibbs didn't make it. He died about 15 minutes ago…"_

Abby hung up before the woman was finished talking. Her chest felt heavy with emotion. The world became fuzzy through her eyes while the air seemed to become thick as molasses. After that, there was only darkness.  


**On The Plane**

Abby sat bolt upright in her seat and took a deep breath of cool air. She looked around the small private aircraft. Gibbs and Ducky were sitting in front of her while Tony and McGee were sitting on the couch, and Ziva was sitting beside her. Gibbs and Ducky were immersed in their conversation on the case. Tony was reading a GSN magazine, McGee was listening to a MIT lecture on his MP3 player, and Ziva was reading a novel.

Abby exhaled deeply. Ziva looked over to Abby, "Abby, are you OK?" "Yeah, I'm fine. Really bad dream. Really, REALLY bad dream." Ziva put her finger on her page, "Want to talk about it?" Abby nodded and said, "Surprisingly, I do." Ziva put up her finger as if to say one second. She grabbed her bookmark and putting her book away, she turned towards Abby, "Go ahead, I'm listening."

Abby took another deep breath and started to tell Ziva about her dream. As Abby finished, she said, "I don't know why, but I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen." Ziva bit her lip, "Same here. I keep having one of those, as Gibbs would call it, 'A gut feeling', that something bad is going to happen."

Abby turned towards the window and looked out. Grey clouds sparked with lightning while thunder cracked around their plane. Abby quickly turned towards Ziva as Ziva turned towards Abby. Their eyes widened and they both were thinking the same thing, _"Uh oh! Something bad IS going to happen. I can feel it…!" _

Tony put away his magazine and buckled his seat belt while McGee tightened his. Gibbs and Ducky had ceased their conversation. The whole plane was silent except for the frequent cracks of thunder. Everyone became tense.

Abby started to shake because she was so nervous. Ziva reached over and gently patted her hand as if to say _"Do not worry." _Abby looked into Ziva's eyes and although her body language showed no signs of nervousness, her eyes showed that she was full of fear. Abby moved her hand and said, "Ziva, are you alright?" Ziva shrugged, "Yes, I am fine. Why do you ask?"

"You look scared." "You do too," Ziva said. "Not what I mean Ziva. You never show your emotions, because that's what you do. But you look scared, and I've never seen that before." Ziva sighed, "I was taught to not show my emotions. But I am scared."

All of a sudden a bolt of lighting burst out of a cloud. It hit the left side of the plane and part of the left wing broke off. Abby gasped as the wing dropped downwards into the dark abyss. The whole plane started to shake. Abby whimpered in fear.

The plane dropped a couple hundred feet and Tony screamed, "Boss! I'm sorry for everything that I've ever did wrong!" Gibbs yelled back, "Tony! Never apologize!" "Well, I thought that if I'm going to die, I may as well apologize for all my doings and get it off my chest before…" "DiNozzo!" Gibbs interrupted, "We're not going to die!" "But Boss!" "DINOZZO! WE ARE NOT GOING TO DIE!"

The winds picked up, rain had started and it was pounding on the metal sides of the plane. All of a sudden the plane started an even more rapid decent. Ziva put her arms on the back of Gibbs' seat. Crossing them, she put her head where they met. Abby looked over and saw what Ziva was doing. She realized that Ziva had put herself into a brace position. Abby copied what Ziva had done and got ready.

The plane descended further. Other than the sound of rain, winds, and Abby's whimpers of fear, there was one last sound that rang through out the cabin. It was Gibbs' voice yelling as loud as he could, "Everyone! Brace positions! We're going to crash!" After that there was only silence...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Ok, I won't keep you waiting, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

**On the Ground, In the Middle of Nowhere**

Gibbs opened his eyes, confused. He tried to get up but he was still in his seat. The smell of smoke was surrounding him. He quickly unbuckled his seat belt and tried to get up but everything was sore. Once he had managed to get up, he made his way to the emergency exit. It was hard to open because in the little light emitted from the windows he could barely make out the door.

After he fiddled with them for a few moments the door finally cracked opened. Gibbs pushed the door open with his shoulder and was blinded by bright light. Once he adjusted his eyesight he stepped out of the fuselage and took a deep breath of crisp clean air. After a few quick moments, he climbed back into the plane to see if anyone else had survived.

He went to the cockpit first. Both of the pilots were dead. Once he had finished there, he went over to Tony next, because he had heard a sound coming from him, almost like a groan. Gibbs knelt beside him and checked him for obvious injuries. "Tony? Tony! Come on! Wake up!" Gibbs gave him a light slap and Tony immediately woke up, "Boss? Am I dead?" Gibbs helped Tony up and lead him towards the exit, "No, you're not. I'm going to see about the others."  
Tony looked shocked and said in a concerned whisper, "Is Ziva…" "I'm not sure Tony." As Gibbs picked his way over the debris back into the wreckage, Tony declared "I'm going to help," and followed him. As Gibbs led the way he sighed, "We're going to have to get Ziva and Abby out last. The back got the worst damage so we will likely need some help getting them out safely. I'll get Ducky, you get McGee."

Both McGee and Ducky were becoming alert when they arrived to help. Once they had both of them out of the plane, they all were trying to figure out how to get Abby and Ziva out. "We have to be very careful," Ducky said, "One bad move we can cause them to get trapped or hurt worse than they already are." Gibbs pondered what they could do, "Right now we are not even sure if they are alive, and so I will go in and find out. I'll also see what the situation is." As he got up and strode towards the plane, the rest of the team could hear him mumble, "I just pray they were in a bracing position. If they weren't, it isn't very likely they would have made it."

Gibbs prepared himself for the worst as he, once again, entered the fuselage of the destroyed aircraft. He carefully maneuvered his way to the back of the plane. He took a deep breath, but choked. The smoke was like a thick blanket making it even harder to see. He prepared himself for what he thought might have happened. They both were still strapped into their seats, but they both looked pretty bad. First he reached over Ziva to check Abby. Her head was on her lap and her hands were on top of her head. Gibbs put his two fingers to the side of her neck and gave a big sigh of relief.

There was a pulse. She was alive, but still unconscious. He pulled his hand back and gently moved to check Ziva. She was still in her brace position, her head still on her arms, crossed on the seat in front of her. Gibbs reached checked her for a pulse. There was one, but it was very faint. Gibbs coughed again, because of all the smoke. He quickly got up and retreated to the exit.

Once he was on the ground he told them what they were all waiting for, "Both were braced. They are alive. The smoke is a lot thicker near them than it is in the front, so we need to get them ASAP. Ducky, we need to get them out safely because they are both unconscious. How should we do this? Abby's got the window seat and Ziva's got the aisle."

Ducky pondered it for a moment. "Well the best way to do it, is for one person to go in. We can not use two people because it would become too crowded when trying to get them out. Who ever goes in will have to be very cautious. Remove any rubble first so it won't endanger either of them when you remove them from the wreckage. You will need to remove the safety belt. Once that is off, you will have to carefully carry them out of the plane. But just to be on the safe side you will have to try to move them as little as possible. Get Ziva first so you won't have to pull Abby over her."

Once he finished, Gibbs piped up, "Well no offence to you two," he said to McGee and Tony, "But I am stronger than you so I am going in." McGee nodded but Tony said, "Boss, you sure? I mean I can go…" Gibbs gave him a look as he made his way back to the plane. "DiNozzo, if I wasn't sure, I wouldn't be going. Besides, you only want to do it so you have bragging rights." Gibbs re-entered the plane. He again picked his way towards the back. Neither of the women had moved so he knew they weren't conscious yet. Following Ducky's instructions, he worked to get Ziva off the plane first. He made sure he removed all the debris and he unfastened her seatbelt. He carefully picked her up, and moved slowly towards the exit. As soon as he got out he asked, "Duck, where do you want me to put her?" Ducky pointed towards a shaded area in a safe distance from the plane where he and McGee had prepared a space.

He put her where Ducky had told him and went back in the plane to get Abby. He followed the same steps as he did before, retrieved Abby and exited. He gently put Abby down also. He sat down beside her and whispered into her ear, "Its Ok Abs. You're going to be fine." The rest of the team joined them under the shade while they waited for the plane to stop smoking.

About an hour later, when there was no smoke left, it was safe to grab a few things from the plane. Tony, McGee, and Gibbs left Ducky with the women and re-entered the plane. Starting with the overhead compartments, they were able to recover three carry-ons and a half destroyed first aid kit. They took them off the plane, "Let's see whose carry-on's made it. Hmm…a wood-working guide, this is mine. Next…" He unzipped it, "A computer magazine, McGee. And the last one is Ziva's."

Tony frowned, "Aw! Mine didn't make it?! Come _on_! I had a limited edition magazine in it! Are you sure the last one isn't mine? I can understand that's Probie's because of his geek magazine, and I know the other's yours. But the last on is the same color as mine! Are you sure it's Ziva's?" Gibbs snickered, "Yes, I'm sure. It was either Ziva's or Abby's. If it was yours, I would be very scared." Tony got what Gibbs was hinting at and stopped talking. Gibbs, Ducky, and McGee all broke into laughter.

Ducky got up and opened the first aid kit to see what was still intact: three rolls of gauze, some medical tape, a few bandages, and cotton balls. "Timothy, come over here so I can take care of that nasty gash on your arm." McGee obediently walked over to Ducky. Tony whispered into Gibbs's ear, "He's just like a puppy!" Gibbs replied, "Hmm, maybe one day you will actually follow orders like him." Tony looked at Gibbs and pouted. Gibbs just smiled. By time Ducky had taken care of all the team's injuries it was getting late. Tony and McGee set out to find something to eat.

**In the forest, foraging for food**

"Tony! What are you doing?!" Tony looked up from the berry bush he was eating from. "What? I was hungry!" McGee gave him a look and patiently said, "Tony, when you find food, you have to put it into the basket so we can share with everyone!" "Well you hadn't finished the basket so I thought I'd help myself." McGee was quickly weaving a basket out long grasses to carry the food "Tony, do you want me to tell Gibbs." "You wouldn't do that McTattletale." He glanced at McGee's face, "Oh no! You would! Come on Probie, we can work this out."

McGee finished weaving the basket, and together Tony and McGee picked all the berries they could find. They hadn't filled the basket but it was getting dark so they knew they shouldn't go deeper into the forest.

**Back at the crash site / their base camp**

McGee and Tony returned to where the rest of the team was resting. They were greeted by a roaring fire. They all ate about half of the berries and decided to save the rest for later. When the stars came out and it became so dark that the only light was from the fire, they decided that it was time to sleep, "Boss, shouldn't someone stay up with the fire to keep feeding it so it won't burn out?" McGee said. Gibbs nodded approvingly and said, "Good thought! Who wants to be in charge of the fire tonight?" Everyone shrugged and Gibbs concluded that he would stay up. He knew he wouldn't fall asleep by accident.

Ducky checked on Abby and Ziva before he packed it in. Gibbs threw another log onto the fire and asked, "Duck? How are they?" "Vitals are good, we've done all we can now. It's up to them." They still hadn't built a shelter, so they reached a decision to build one the next day or the one day after, that, so the team had to sleep under the trees. Gibbs threw on another log on the fire and stared up to the sky, wondering when and if help was ever coming...

**A/N- I finally got a hang of this "author's note" thing. This is my first story here so be nice. I LOVE reviews! Any feedback is appreciated. I even like criticism too. The next chapter will be posted whenever I can. Don't worry, I'm not that mean! I haven't killed any of the NCIS crew... yet… Please review! They make me sooooo happy**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Just for that, I'm posting this chapter earlier then I was going to! =) Hope you all enjoy…**

*****************************************************************

**Chapter 3**

**The next morning**

McGee was the first person to wake up the next morning. He got up and joined Gibbs at the fire and asked, "Gibbs, if you want, I can watch over the fire and you can go catch some sleep." Gibbs shook his head saying, "I'm fine. Don't sleep much usually, so this isn't much different." "Gibbs, I thought I'd go to look around for any food or water sources. Is that ok?" Gibbs reached into his suit case and grabbed his set of walkie-talkies. Giving one to McGee he said, "Ring me if something comes up." McGee took it, nodded, and walked off.

**Alone in the forest**

McGee walked down a hill and looked back. He could still see the plane. When he saw the torn wing, the final moments ran through his mind; the storm, the wind, and the final scream, _"Everyone! Brace positions! We're going to crash!"_ and worst of all, Abby whimpering in fear, _"I would have given anything to comfort her at that moment!" _McGee thought. He shook his head and tried to remove those thoughts.

McGee continued his walk. After about two minutes he reached a stream. He looked into it and saw of fish swimming. He knew that he could make something to catch them. _"Hmm, a good net, a nice fire, means catching and cooking a few fish. Maybe I'll finally get come credit from Tony instead of teasing." _He walked on, following the stream. As he walked, he saw many mushrooms, berry bushes, and even a grape vine. He picked two bunches of grapes and started back.

**Around 09:50 back at the base camp**

McGee arrived and put the grapes into the small food basket. He eased into the aircraft and looked around for some wires. He opened a panel at the front, revealing many different sizes of wires. He carefully ripped out a few handfuls and walked back out. He grabbed two sticks and started to tie the wires together. Gibbs was about to question McGee but stopped, _"What is that boy doing? Looks like a net. I'd ask him, but he looks like he knows what he's doing."_

McGee set back down the hill, back to the stream. He stuck the net in and snagged a fish. He pulled the net out and placed the fish aside. Once he had caught as many as he could, he walked back up the hill following his own trail.

Tony and Ducky were awake when McGee arrived with the fish. Gibbs and Ducky smiled approvingly while Tony laughed at McGee, "Hey look! McWilderness caught some fish! If only you could catch a girlfriend like that!" Gibbs head slapped Tony, when McGee turned to put the fish by the food pile. "Ouch! Gibbs! I was just joking!" _"Why can't Tony ever treat me as an equal?!! I hate how he puts me down." _McGee thought.

As Tony was making fun of McGee, Abby was waking up. She was just becoming conscious when Tony was poking fun, and she heard it all. She sat up, rubbed her eyes, and said, "Tony, that's not very nice. How would you like it if I made fun of you?" Everyone was startled when Abby spoke up. McGee ran over to her, bent down, and gave her a hug almost knocking her back down.  
"Easy Timothy, you don't want to strangle her," Ducky warned. McGee blushed and gently helped Abby to her feet. "How're you feeling?" Gibbs asked, concern lingering in his voice. Abby went and sat beside him, "Sore, but I'll be ok. How are you?" Gibbs smiled and gave her a gentle hug, "The same." Abby looked over to where Ziva was. "How's Ziva?" Ducky answered her question, "Still unconscious. It's all up to her now."  
A few hours and fish later, the sky started to turn black as night started to fall. Gibbs, Ducky, and Tony set out for a quick walk, with a flash light, to search for more food sources for the days to come in case they didn't get rescued. Abby and McGee had started a conversation. "I'm surprised you're not mad at Tony." Abby said to McGee. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, don't remind me." McGee growled. "Wait! You are mad at him?" "I just hate how he always annoys me and puts me down. Sometimes I wish he'd _just grow up!_" Abby nodded in agreement.

**Late that night, around 23:00**

Gibbs yawned. Only Gibbs and Tony were awake. They were both just staring into the flames, both thinking the same thing, _"Will we ever get rescued?"_ Gibbs stood up and walked over to the area where the rest of the team was. He rolled up his jacket as a pillow and asked, "You'll be alright staying awake to tend to the fire tonight DiNozzo?" Tony replied, "Yes boss, I'll be fine." Gibbs sighed in comfort as his head hit his make-shift pillow. In three seconds flat, Gibbs was deeply asleep. Tony looked up to the sky as thoughts ran through his head, _"Why was McGee looking so gloomy? And why was Abby giving me the cold shoulder, did I __do__ something to her?" _He looked over to Ziva, _"When is Ziva going to wake up? I don't know what I will do if she dies…"_

Tony laid on his back and counted the stars. A few hours later the sky had started to lighten as morning dawned. Just then, Ziva opened her eyes and was disoriented. She could smell smoke from a fire. She looked to the sky and saw tall green trees. She wondered where she was. She mumbled something to herself in Hebrew. All of a sudden, Tony heard a sound coming from where the sleeping area. It sounded like someone was mumbling something in another language. The language reminded him of Israel. _"Ziva!" _he thought as he got up and immediately walked over to her.

She was sitting up, rubbing her eyes sleepily. As soon as she realized his presence she smiled. He lent his hand and Ziva took it. He pulled her to her feet. They slowly made their way over to the fire and sat down. "All I remember is we got on the plane, and after that," she sighed, "It's a blur. What happened?" Ziva asked. Tony replied, "We got on the plane, a storm hit, the wing broke, and we crashed." Staring at her eyes, he asked, "You don't remember anything else?" Ziva shook her head. "It will all come back eventually." For a few moments they just sat there, staring into the bright orange flames. Tony pretended to yawn and put his arm around her shoulder. Ziva smiled but didn't push him away. Instead she moved closer and rested her head on his shoulder.

They just sat there together watching the mesmerizing fire. About an hour later, Gibbs woke up too. He looked over to Tony and was shocked. He had expected Tony to be asleep, but instead he was awake and Ziva was beside him, her head on his shoulder. Gibbs took a double take. He was surprised to see Ziva up and about. As soon as they realized Gibbs was up, they awkwardly moved apart. "How ya doin' Ziva?" Ziva shrugged, "Fine, I guess. I've been better, but then again, I've been much worse." As the sun steadily climbed higher into the sky, the rest of the team started to wake up. Everyone was glad that both Abby and Ziva were awake now.

**Later in the day**

"I wonder where Ziva went off to," Tony asked, looking around for her. "Don't worry DiNozzo. She's Mossad; she's used to being alone in the wilderness. She's trained for it." Gibbs said shrugged, unfazed. "You like her, don't you Tony?" Tony was sitting next to Gibbs by the fire while Ducky, McGee, and Abby were by near the berry bushes. "Uh, well… she is my partner boss…" Tony replied. "I think it's more than that DiNozzo." Tony stuttered, "Um, boss. Remember rule 12, at least I think it's 12. Never date a co-worker." Gibbs saw that Tony was getting uncomfortable, so he dropped the subject.

**Walking in the forest**

Ziva looked around. She was just walking around the forest, thinking, _"Why can't I remember what happened?! Ugh, I hate it! I want to remember! Well, as Tony said, it will come back eventually…I hope." _She looked up to the sky as a drop of rain hit her arm. She realized it was about to pour. She looked around and started finding and carrying large pine branches back to camp.

**Back at base camp**

Once back to base, Ziva started making a shelter out of the branches. She kept adding leaves and branches until there weren't any holes left. Once it was done, the rest of the team dove under it and huddled as it began to rain harder. Gibbs smiled looked pleased and nodded at Ziva, as if he was saying, _"Good work David!"_ As night neared, everyone was wondering if help was on the way or would they be stuck there…forever?

*****************************************************************

**A/N- Yay! Ziva and Abby are awake =) Will Ziva ever remember? Will McGee ever tell Tony? All will be revealed… In the next few chapters =) Thanks for reading! Please review, they make me go faster and make me sooooo happy =) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, Hi everyone! So Sorry about the long wait! My computer died when we arrived in Vermont, so no access to my story. Luckily, once we arrived home, I tried it once more and BOOM! It worked! I swear it was the Vermont air considering everything else died too but now works (GPS, Trailer AC…) Of course, no offence to any Vermont people out there. Besides the Curse, the wedding was great. Of course that did *spark* a new NCIS story =) The wedding bells which is almost complete, keep an eye out for it ;)**

**Thank you all sooo much for the reviews and for reading! Won't keep U waiting any longer! Here it is!...**

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **

**Disclaimer: Opps, I forgot this in earlier chapters. All characters belong to CBS not me. If it was mine: Jenny wouldn't have died, Ziva and Tony plus Tim and Abby would have hooked up a long time ago, and Eli would be dead. **

**Chapter 4**

**Morning the next day**

The first one to open their eyes early that morning was Abby. She moved her head from McGee's lap and looked around. It had poured that night, so the fire had been put out by all of the rain. Everyone was still asleep. Abby smiled when she saw Ziva and Tony. Ziva's head was on his shoulder and his arm was around her. _"They are so cute together!" _she thought.

She got up and carefully made her way to shelter opening. She walked to the edge of the small hill. There was a small clearing where you could see the sky. Abby sat down and watched the sky slowly turn from black to grey to beautiful colors as the sun started to rise. The sight was breathtaking. It looked as if someone had taken a paint brush and painted the perfect picture of a sunrise.

The clouds looked like light pink and baby blue cotton candy, littering the atmosphere. The color of the sky was a gorgeous mixture of light pinks, oranges, purples, and even a hint of sapphire. Abby just sat there, in awe of the beauty.

**Around 07:00**

Abby looked at her watch and gasped in surprise. She had already been up for about an hour. It hardly seemed like it had been that long. Abby had been so immersed in watching the sun's rising she didn't realize that the time had just flown by.

McGee just woke up. He came out of the shelter and saw Abby sitting there, watching the sunset. He walked over to her and sat beside her. Abby snuggled up to him and McGee put his arm around her shoulder. They both just sat there, enjoying the view.

A little bit later, they got up and went for a walk. McGee wondered aloud, "I always wonder why Tony never treats me like an equal. It gets so annoying sometimes." Abby responded, "I know. He always comes up with names to tease you with. When you make a mistake, he never lets it go, but when he makes a mistake, you don't care." McGee sighed, "I hate how he treats me, but there's nothing I can do." He started back up the hill alone, following his usual path.

Abby ran up the hill and grabbed his arm. McGee was startled and lost his balance. He landed beside the path on a patch of plants. Abby toppled over on top of him. She untangled herself, got up and pulled him to his feet. She looked down to where he had fallen and backed up from McGee, and started to laugh. McGee looked confused, "What?" Abby tried to control her laughter, "Look at where you landed! You always find it, no matter what!"

McGee looked down and groaned. It was poison ivy that he'd just landed in. "If Gibbs asks, I'm at the stream." He left and Abby stumbled back up the hill, doubled up in laughter. Back at the stream, McGee tried to wash off the poison ivy residue so it wouldn't spread. Once he felt satisfied, he went back to join Abby.

By the time he had arrived back, everyone was awake. They all laughed when they heard what had happened to McGee. "Every time McPoison Ivy! Glad it was you not me!" Tony laughed. _"Of course, Tony just has to harass me all the time. I'm really starting to _hate_ that!!" _McGee thought to himself. Gibbs head slapped Tony, who frowned and complained, "Oh come on Boss! I was only joking around!"

"_You're always joking around!" _McGee brooded, though he wanted to shout it in Tony's face. Abby saw Tim's face and knew what McGee was thinking, because she was thinking the exact same thing.

**Later in the day; around 14:00**

Abby looked around for McGee. She was sitting on a stump, near the edge of their base camp. Everything was quiet, too quiet for her liking. Ziva had set out early that morning for a long hike. Ziva had told everyone that she was going to look for any help. Gibbs and Ducky were out in the forest, going the opposite way of Ziva, to look for help. Tony had gone but so had McGee, _"Where did Timmy go? Maybe he's with Tony. Wait… he is sooo ticked at Tony, that wouldn't be right. Hmm…" _Abby mused.

**By the stream**

McGee sat by the small, fast moving river, just watching the fish swim by. Little did he know, Tony was lurking behind him, and was hiding in the bushes. Tony jumped out and yelled into his ear, "Hey whatcha McDoing McGee!?"

McGee jumped in surprise and fell into the stream, "Tony!" "You looked like a scared cat there McGee!" Tony laughed. McGee rolled his eyes and climbed out of the water. "Tony, why do you always do that to me?" McGee griped. Tony came back with "Oh come on! I was only joking."

McGee finally got so frustrated he sounded off, "Tony, you're _always_ 'joking around!'" marking the quotation marks in the air. Tony looked shocked, "What do you mean?" "I never get any credit from you, only harass me! Like when I got the fish, you just mocked me!" McGee snapped back.

"I don't remember that." Tony shook his head looking puzzled. "Well I do!" McGee was angry now, "You said, quoting your exact words, 'Hey look! McWilderness caught four fish! If only you could catch a girlfriend like that!'" "Oh, now I remember." "Whatever. I'm heading back," McGee said as he headed back to base, "You don't even care how bad you make me feel. And you probably never will; now you know that I hate it."

Tony sat down on the stump with a frown, _"Wow, McGee actually stuck up for himself. I never realized that he that so much. _Now_ I get why Abby was giving me the evil eye. McGee probably told her what he was thinking. Now what do I do? I guess I could apologize. Gibbs always says not to but with this situation, it's probably the right thing to do." _Tony got up and dashed after McGee

McGee was halfway up the hill when Tony caught up to him. Tony tugged on his arm, stopping him. Before McGee could say something, Tony said to his face, "Hey, I'm sorry, ok? I apologize for teasing you so much in the past. I'll try to stop in the future." McGee gave Tony a half smile, "All I ever wanted was for you to just try to not do it as much." Tony nodded and they both walked back up the hill.

**Back at base**

As night fell, Ducky and Gibbs returned. "We found nothing," Gibbs started, "We walked for about 4 miles, but there is no signs of other people. Unless Ziva found something, we're going to be stuck here for a while."

The sky turned pitch black and firelight was their only illumination. Time seemed to move as slowly while the team waited for Ziva to return. 19:00 slowly turned into 21:30 and almost everyone went to the shelter to try and get some sleep. Finally when the clock crawled to 01:00, Gibbs was the only one up, tending the fire.

**Somewhere in the middle of nowhere**

Ziva sat down on a rock and waited until she caught her breath. She had walked a bit too far, and was now lost. She was trained to use the sun as a compass, but now the sun had set, she had to follow her instincts while she got reoriented by the few stars hanging in the sky. She hoped she was traveling the right direction. There was no light anywhere so she'd already succeeded on tumbling down a small 4 meter cliff. When she finally could breathe easier again she continued.

She got up and walked on. She frowned as she realized that she had just traveled in one big circle. She had hiked about 10 miles from base then turned around at a big cliff. She knew that she would have to turn around or climb up it, so she turned around. But now, as she looked up, there she was, at the cliff face again. She mentally beat herself up and tried searched for shelter. She knew that she would have to set out early the next morning if she wanted to make it back.

**At NCIS, in the Director's Office**

Vance sat at his desk, wondering where Gibbs was. He was supposed to report in once they landed, but he never did. Vance knew something went wrong. His thoughts wandered to their most recent case, just before the team left. It was a multi-terrorist take down, but one person had escaped. _"They might be the one's behind this…"_ he thought.

The last time he had heard from Gibbs was when the team was at the airport, boarding their plane. As he thought more and more about it, he felt sure that the sleezball who had escaped might have kidnapped one of his team, most likely Gibbs, who had been in charge of the operation. He wasn't 100 percent sure but he just knew that something was wrong. He needed to know what happened. He grabbed his phone, hit the intercom button and demanded, "Get me the Pentagon, ASAP! We have an emergency!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Dun, Dun, Dunnnnnn! That's the end of this chapter! Ok, I know you might think Ziva getting lost is a bit uncharacteristic but hey, it was dark, cold, and too many trees looking alike. Will Ziva find her way back? Will Vance find out what happened to team Gibbs? Hmmm, got ya thinking now didn't I =) Don't worry, there's more to come!**

**Please Review, they make me go faster, especially now that my laptop is working =) **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Here it is! Chapter 5! Will Ziva make it back to Base? What did Vance find out about the team? All is revealed here! Thank you M. and tiva24 for your reviews and thank you to everyone else who added me to your Favorite Story/Author lists, Story Alert and Author Alert subscriptions! Now here we go…!**

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **

**Chapter 5**

**Early that morning at Base Camp**

Ziva strolled out of the cave and started out, hoping to make it back to camp before sunset. She briskly walked down the hill she had climbed earlier. She knew that she would need to stop soon and find some type of food if she wanted to continue on.

As she walked, a few hours later, off to the left, she saw a patch of berry bushes. She rummaged around the closest bush, looking for some. There wasn't any so she picked her way farther towards the center. The bushes were almost as tall as she was, but in the middle, there was dozens of fresh, ripe berries. She winced as the thorns brushed against her bare skin. She reached over and snatched a handful. Picking her way back out, she continued on while snacking on them.

As she continued to walk, she made sure to pick out a few land marks so she wouldn't travel in a big circle as she had last night. She groaned to herself as the sky started to darken and the winds picked up, threatening rain. She grimaced as it started because it stung as it hit the new fresh cuts from the thorns.

**Early that morning at NCIS: Director Vance's office**

Vance sat at his desk, drumming his fingers. Late that night he had called the Pentagon wanting to know what happened to his team. Turns out that their plane went off the radar and they had no clue where they were located. When his phone rang, he immediately picked up, answering. Hanging up, he groaned to himself. His team was still missing and they were now deploying Search and Rescue. Vance knew that they would need a miracle to find the team. Vance hoped that he wouldn't lose his number one team, forensic scientist, and medical examiner.

**Base Camp: 12:33**

The rest of the team, was sitting beneath their pine branch shelter, waiting for the rain to let up. Tony moved closer to the entrance looking towards the sky. His eyes widened as he saw something dangling from a tree. "My magazine! It's up in that tree! I didn't lose it!" he yelled. He jumped to his feet and scurried towards the tree readying himself to climb it.

As he was halfway up, the rain pounded down harder, but Tony refused to give up and climb back down. As he reached the top, he grabbed the magazine and started to make his way back down. All of a sudden, a huge gust of wind shook the tree. Tony clutched the tree as Abby shrieked from below, "Tony, don't fall!"

Magazine in hand, he tried to safely climb back down, but wasn't very successful. He stepped on, what seemed to be a sturdy branch, but it turned out to be fragile. Under his weight, the branch broke, throwing him to the ground.

The ground gave out a petrifying thump as his body hit the ground. Tony groaned and rolled onto his back. Gibbs rushed out of the shelter towards him, "Tony, you alright?" Tony sat up and shielded his eyes from the rain, "I'm fine boss. Just falling for you."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. He helped him up and then gave him a head slap and walked back to the shelter, "DiNozzo, don't do something that stupid again." "Yes Boss," Tony replied. He looked on the ground and found his magazine. He quickly opened the cover, "Noooo!" The team covered their ears as his scream rang out. "What in the world did you do that for DiNozzo?!" "My magazine!" he stammered, "Only like 5 pages are here! It's supposed to have 32! They're gone! You can't GET this magazine anymore! It was a limited edition!"

McGee chuckled and said in a cheery voice, "Look on the bright side." "What bright side, McSunshine?" he growled. "At least you have a few pages. You could have lost all of them! At least you can still read it!" Tony just glared. He crawled into the corner and sulked.

**Base Camp: 18:00**

The rain had finally let up. The team slowly emerged from the shelter and gathered around the fire pit. McGee walked over to their firewood pile and kept searching through it. Once he found a relatively dry log, he took two dry stick rubbing them together in the fire pit. Once he got it lit, they all sat silently, awaiting Ziva's return. Ducky smiled, "This reminds me of a time…" he started. Gibbs rolled his eyes but let him continue, knowing that they had all the time in the world. "Now my friend and I had just set out for a camping trip by the Grampians. As we ventured on, my friend realized that we had forgotten our compass. As the sky turned dark and the weather was," he looked up, "A bit like tonight is. We started a fire and sat by it, waiting for the rain to stop. Now after that…"

**Lost in the Forest 19:24**

Ziva quickly brushed the wet hair out of her face. The storm seemed to be heading south and she was heading north. The rain was still drizzling, almost like a gentle mist. As she walked, the rain let up more and more. The sun would set in a few minutes so Ziva knew that she would have to find her way back in the dark again. She hoped she could find her way.

As the sun set behind the clouds, and the moon and the stars started to glow in the sky, taking the storm's place. Ziva continued to walk she realized where she was. The tiny 4 meter cliff. She knew she would have to climb it. She reached up and found a hand hold. Pulling herself up, Ziva carefully eased her way to the top. Hauling herself over the edge she rolled over and pushed herself to her feet. She refused to stop to rest. She knewthat she was not to far from the camp. Following her previous landmarks she made her way back.

**Base Camp: 20:32**

The team sat around the fire. Abby was so engrossed in Ducky's story that she didn't even realize that it was so late. She was imagining everything as he told it. Ducky was thrilled to have a captive audience. Even Gibbs was paying attention; after all, there wasn't any point on stopping him. "…My friend and I had to leave our last camp, since it got flooded out. As we moved to another area, we set up our tent again and tried to get a fire going. I finally got it started by the old Scout method of rubbing two sticks together, for a half-an-hour. We sat by it, cooking a few fish we had caught in a near-by stream with our fishing poles. The aroma coming off the newly cooked fish was so appetizing that it drew a hungry bear towards our camp. We had heard a rustling in the forest and tried to ignore it. Suddenly a bear jumped out at us! Scaring the …oh there is a lady present and…"

Abby's eyes widened. All of a sudden they could hear rustling in the forest. It got closer and closer. Abby gripped McGee's arm and squeeked, "What if it's a bear?!" "Don't worry Abigail, it's probably just a raccoon." Ducky said. Abby moved closer to McGee, "It sound too big to be a cute little raccoon. I think it's a bear!"

She screamed when a figure walked out of the forest. "What is wrong?" Abby's eyes opened wider, "Ziva!" She ran up and threw her arms around her. Abby drew her to the fire then let go and sat down, "Well, is there anything out there?" she asked hopefully. Ziva sat down beside her, "No, nothing but trees, leaves, rocks, and plants."_ "__And a cliff to fall over". _She thought as everyone sighed. Abby yawned and looked at her watch, "No wonder I'm tired. Its 21:00!" She said goodnight to everyone and left for the shelter. Not long after, Tony, McGee and Ducky decided to pack it in for the night.

Ziva and Gibbs sat there watching the fire. Gibbs looked over the flames and saw Ziva's troubled face. "What's wrong?" "I was so sure that I would find something. Instead, I didn't. There were 2 cliffs along my journey. I turned around because there was a cliff and it was too tall to climb. I should have." "Wait, you said there was 2, what about the other one?" Ziva shrugged, "It was only 4 meter's down. I would have climbed down but instead I didn't see it and I fell down it." Gibbs' eyebrows shot up, "You fell down a four meter cliff?" His eyes scanned her quickly for any obvious damage.

She nodded, as if it was something normal that happened to everyone, "But do not worry. I was not hurt. I continued on until I hit the other cliff. I found shelter, slept, then started back the next morning. Found some food then kept going." Gibbs kept looking at her. "I see that look Gibbs. I was not hurt. Only a few bruises from the fall and a few scratches from the berry bush thorns. I am fine. Are you going to stay up with the fire?" Gibbs nodded. Ziva gave a nod back and headed towards the shelter. Before she entered she bid goodnight, "Goodnight Gibbs." "Goodnight Ziva."

Gibbs sat there. Thoughts overwhelmed him. From the moment they got onto the plane, the final seconds before the devastating crash, the scare when Tony hit the ground, to the conversation he had with Ziva not that long ago. He looked over to the shelter and saw that everyone was sound asleep. Gibbs wondered how long they would be stuck here. He sighed, knowing that it could be anytime form tomorrow to months, even years, until they got rescued.

Then he smiled to himself. At least his 'family' was safe…

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **

**A/N- *Smiles* Happy ending to a not so happy situation! Just kidding, it's not the end of this story! I would ****NEVER**** leave it like that, not knowing if they're ever going to get rescued… Guess you're just going to be stuck with me for a while =) **

**I have the next chapter done but I'm just waiting for it to be checked over so I'll post it ASAP. If I get enough reviews, I might post the rough copy and then I'll post the revised version. That's if I get between 8-10 reviews or more! Please? It would make me superbly happy!!! **

**Thanks,**

**Jen***

**Now, I wrote it, so it's your turn,**

**Please review**

**\/**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- OMG! Soooooo Sorry for the wait! Thanks to everyone who answered my question. Choice 2 won by a long shot (no one voted for choice 1) I am working on chapter 9 right now, but I'm stuck, so once chapter 8 is up, I'll be asking for your ideas! I'm going to try and post chapter 7 soon…**

**THIS IS THE OFFICL CHAPTER 6! The one that was here before (if you read it wasn't the corrected copy, just the rough copy) BUT HERE IT IS!...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly. If I did, this would have been an episode a long time ago ;-)**

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

**Chapter 6 **

**Base Camp: 06:00 **

Ducky woke up extremely early in the morning. It was still dark. He got up and joined Gibbs, "Ah, good morning Jethro. Looks like it's going to be a beautiful day today. Hopefully yesterday's storm is gone for good."

"I hope," Gibbs mumbled.

"Something on your mind Jethro?" Ducky asked his old friend.

"Honestly, I'm wondering if we're ever going to be found. I even doubt that there are people looking for us. No one has a clue where we are, so even if they _are_ looking, they might not find us."

Ducky nodded, "I think everyone's thinking the same thing. We'll just have to make the best of it, and hope they do come."

By time the rest of the team awakened it was nearly 08:00. After eating what ever they had left for food, they paired up to go searching for more.

**Abby and McGee **

As they walked through the forest together, looking for food and other supplies, Abby grasped McGee's hand. He looked genuinely surprised, but didn't let go. As they continued on Abby burst out giggling.

McGee looked and chuckled. Sitting in a bush, was another page of Tony's magazine but this time it was ripped. McGee picked it up and they went on searching.

**Gibbs and Ducky **

They started off the opposite way of McGee and Abby. They had already walked this way before, when searching for help, so they knew where they were going. Gibbs was looking everywhere for anything.

Up in a tree, about half way down, stuck between two branches was something black. Gibbs stepped on a low branch and reached up. Grabbing it, he found out that it was Abby's. Her black lace parasol. They both knew that she would be ecstatic when she saw it.

**Tony and Ziva **

As they walked on, following the stream, Tony was keeping an eager eye open, hoping to find the other 27 pages all intact. Ziva kept walking on, ignoring Tony's movie comments, "…Did you know that in the movie True Lies, the lead's wife refers to him being like Rambo. And another thing…"

"Tony," Ziva interrupted, "I do not really care, I am not in the mood."

"But…." Ziva put up her hand. Tony sputtered a bit but then quieted. Ziva pointed up to a bag in the tree, "Is it just me, or does that look like the bag Ducky took on the plane with him?" Tony looked and concurred.

Ziva rubbed her hands together enthusiastically saying, "Finally, a challenge." She got ready to climb it, but Tony stopped her, "You'll fall."

She started climbing, "No I won't." A few minutes later she descended towards the ground, bag in hand. "There, and look, I did not fall." With a triumphant smile aimed at Tony, they continued searching.

**Base Camp: 10:37 **

After finding a few berries, Abby's black lace parasol, and a few other edible plants Gibbs and Ducky headed back to base. Once there, they settled themselves to wait for everyone else to return.

Not long after their arrival, Abby and McGee soon returned with a few food items and the piece of Tony's magazine. Tony and Ziva soon joined them. In Ziva's arms was Ducky's carry-on, and in Tony's was a few bunches of grapes.

As soon as Gibbs handed Abby her parasol she jumped up and down, she was so happy then hugged Gibbs and Ducky fiercely and shouted "Thank YOU! Thank you!!" Wincing but smiling they both hugged her back.

For a few minutes Abby was the center of attention but as she finally calmed down she remembered, "Tim! Where is it?"

McGee looked confused, "Where is what?"

She put her hands on her hips, "The page!"

"Oh!" McGee replied. He pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket. Straitening it he dangled it in front of Tony's face.

Tony's eyes widened as it from McGee's hand. "Probie! You crumpled it!"

Abby smirked, "Be glad it's just crumpled. You might have not even gotten it back!

**Base Camp: 13:55**

Ziva sat alone by the fire, trying to remember what had happened. Everyday she would remember a little bit more.

"_I remember getting on the plane, and after a bumpy take-off, I opened my book. A few hours later, Abby woke up, startled. I turned to her and we started a conversation. She told me that I looked scared, and…that's it. What must have been so terrifying that my mind blocked it out? I want to remember. Why can't I remember? Do I have some permanent damage? I need to talk to Ducky in private. I guess I'll just have to wait."_

Gibbs joined her, "You alright Ziver?"

Her head snapped up, "Hmmm?"

"You alright?"

She nodded, "Just trying to remember."

Gibbs nodded sympathetically, "I know what you mean."

Ziva sighed and stood up, "I am going for a walk." Gibbs gave her his approval and she left.

Not even a minute later, Gibbs felt something hit his side, hard. He saw Abby clinging on to him. "Hey Abs."

"Hi Gibbs." She replied in a soft voice. Letting go she turned towards the fire.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothin'."

"Abby, don't lie to me."

"I guess I'm just worried."

Gibbs pulled her into an enveloping hug. He murmured in her ear, "Don't worry Abs, we'll get rescued."

"I know. I'm not worried about that."

Gibbs looked surprised, "Then what _are_ you worried about?"

Abby sighed and cuddled up to Gibbs, "I'm afraid that when all is said and done, we'll not be as close as we used to be."

Gibbs hugged her up tight to him and said, "Abs you know that's not gonna happen."

"I guess you're right." Abby replied.

Smiling a little Gibbs quipped, "Aren't I always?" Abby giggled but relaxed into Gibbs' side.

**Later in the day; 16:17**

Gibbs was walking around, thinking of the past events. All of a sudden, he smiled to himself. Reaching out, he grabbed something from the bush. Walking back he snuck up behind Tony and dropped it into his lap.

Tony gasped as he quickly rushed to cover it up. Ziva got up, too curious to just let him hide it, and swiftly yanked Tony's hands away. Her eyes widened as she got a good look and after a brief moment of confusion a grin spread across her face.

In Tony's hand's was a pair of bright pink boxers covered in little red hearts. For the fist time since they crashed, Gibbs laughed hard unable to control himself any more. Neither could Ziva, as she plunked down on the ground to keep from falling. As each of the rest of the team saw what was going on they too burst out in belly laughter too.

Tony's face was as bright as the boxers. "Ah come on! It's not _that__ funny!_"

"Yes it is Tony. You have a pair of pink boxers. To make it worse, it even has little red and purple hearts on it," McGee stammered as he unsuccessfully tried to stop his laughter.

Tony blustered as he stuffed them in his pocket, "They were a gift from a girlfriend."

Gibbs gave him the _"I don't believe you_" look.

"Fine," Tony grumbled, "But it was a gift. From my aunt."

The laughter slowly died down. Gibbs, having succeeded in embarrassing his senior agent, set back out, in hopes to find some more of his own missing luggage. He had his carry-on, but his suitcase was still missing, as was everyone else's. He was lucky to even find the carry-on.

Retracing his last route, he looked for more of the missing luggage and gear. He stopped when something silver, embedded in the ground, caught the sun and flashed catching his eye. Gibbs crouched down and dug it up. He worked it out and carefully brushed off the dirt. In his hands was a silver flask engraved on the front.

Gibbs smiled tenderly. His beloved wife and daughter had given it to him many years ago. Although it was more dented then before, he was pleased to have it back. It had a very high value for him. It wouldn't have any market value being damaged but the sentimental value was priceless.

Pulling out a tissue, he gently removed the rest of the dirt. Opening it, he took a sniff. It was still full of his favorite bourbon. He took a small sip and started back, a smile spreading across his face which was still there when he made his way back to camp.

**Base Camp 22:53**

The whole team was gathered around the fire. The warmth the fire threw off was enticing since the weather was getting cooler each day. Summer was quickly turning into fall. The days were still warm at least. But once the sun set that it grew cooler. Ziva looked up and matter-of-factly stated, "It is going to rain soon."

Tony cocked his head and observed the sky. "How can you tell? There aren't that many clouds in the sky."

"The leaves have turned upside down, meaning that it is going to rain soon."

Tony shook his head, "Just an old wives tale. I wouldn't swear by it."

Ziva shook her head, but didn't fight him.

Ducky also looked up, "Ah, you are very right my dear. I guess I will be heading in. I don't really feel like getting wet."

Tony didn't believe her conclusion so he stayed out while everyone else followed Ducky. Not even a minute later rain pounded down, putting out the fire and getting Tony sopping.

He scrambled to the shelter and crowded in, hoping that he would dry off soon. Ziva just smirked at him, "Told you so."

**In the Shelter 01:16**

By now the whole team was asleep. Water was leaking slightly through the leaves, outside rain was pounding on the ground, thunder cracked, and lightning illuminated the night's sky. Abby was moving restlessly in her sleep and Gibbs woke up listening to the night's storm.

**Ziva's Dream 02:20**

_I sat down, taking my seat beside Abby on the plane. Not long after we all got on and seated, we were taxing down the runway. Gaining speed, soon, we're off, soaring through the dark sky. Not long after take-off, I stood up and pulled my book out of my carry-on. _

_A few hours later, Abby woke up startled. I asked her what was wrong and we started to talk about it. As lighting sparked, my pulse quickened. I knew something bad was going to happen. I could feel it. When the thunder crashed around us, Abby started to shake._

_I tried to comfort her, but since I was afraid as well, it didn't work. My heart was thudding against my ribs as the plane started to shake. I could hear Gibbs yelling at Tony, telling him we weren't going to die. I didn't believe him._

_When the winds picked up and rain started pounding on the sides of the plane, I was sure I would soon be joining Talia, Ari, and my mother in death. I put myself into a braced position, then Gibbs' voice rang out throughout the cabin, "Everyone! Brace positions! We're going to crash!" _

_I was so scared. I wanted to cry, but I held it back. My father had taught me a lesson. Never cry. It shows vulnerability. As a Mossad agent that could be lethal. As the plane hit the ground, debris flew everywhere. No one screamed as we hit the ground. _

_When I opened my eyes, I couldn't see anything. Oh, I was in so much pain. Not just physical, but emotional. Everyone I loved died; my real family and now my other family. As the pain increased, everything became blurry. I tried so hard to stay conscious but I was losing the battle. I knew I was going to die. A tear silently escaped from my eye as all went black._

**Shelter 02:49**

Ziva sat bolt upright, tears streaming down her face. Taking a few deep breaths, she tried to tell herself it was just a dream. Tony heard something and woke up. Looking over he saw Ziva frantically wiping her face. Tony, suspecting she was wiping away tears quietly moved and settled beside her, "What's wrong Zi?"

"I am fine," she replied.

"_A little too quick there,"_ Tony thought. Ziva tried to hide the fact that she'd been crying.

"Ziva, you know it's ok to cry."

Ziva frantically shook her head, "No it's not. Crying is a sign of weakness."

"No, apologizing is a sign of weakness Agent David," Tony said in his best Gibbs voice. Ziva's laugh sounded like a hiccups.

"Come _on_ Ziva, what's up?"

She sighed, "I finally remembered what happened…"

"Really?!" Tony said, "That's great!"

Again, Ziva shook her head, "No now I remember what was so terrifying." "What?" Tony prodded. Sighing again she continued, "The fact that I thought you all died. Once the plane crashed, I heard nothing, so I assumed that you all were dead. Then I passed on."

"It's passed out Ziva. Wait!! You were _conscious_ when the plane crashed?" Ziva nodded. Tony pulled Ziva into a hug, "You know what Ziva, I would have probably been more afraid then you."

After a brief moment Ziva pushed Tony away, "We should go back to sleep before we wake up anyone else."

Tony agreed and moved back to where he originally was. They quickly whispered goodnight to each other and settled in and fell asleep quickly. Little did they know that Gibbs had been awake. He heard all of it including Tony's Gibbs impersonation.

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

**A/N- Well that was it! Thanks for sticking with me! There is 2 more chapters to come, then I'll add the extra dramatic chapters! **

***Screams in delight* 3 DAYS LEFT TILL NCIS SEASON 7 HERE!!! Sooooo excited! *Does a happy dance***

**Thanks for reading so far,**

**Now, please review!**

**The more reviews,**

**The faster I'll ****try**** to post it!**

**\/**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Here it is! Chapter 7! Hope you like it! Sorry for the wait!**

**Ok, If you have read chapter 6 before, it has be re-done so now it is the official corrected version if you want to check it out! It's also got an easier reading style... Just wanted to let you know…**

**Disclaimer: *Sigh* I own nothing because CBS still owns the characters and I'm just borrowing them. My birthday is in January so I'll see if I get them as a gift =) I can still hope can't I? **

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

**Chapter 7**

**Base Camp 07:19**

Gibbs sat up and looked around. Abby and McGee were already awake and had gone for a walk. Gibbs got up, shook himself, and re-started the fire. Sitting by it, he rubbed his hands, trying to warm them. It was a chilly morning. Dew glittered over the grass and the trees gently swayed in the cold breeze.

Slowly Ducky then Tony emerged from the shelter. They joined him by the fire and tried to warm themselves too. An hour later Ziva finally woke up. She walked to her carry-on and grabbed her book and her NCIS jacket. She sat down as Abby and McGee joined them. They all tried to keep warm by the hissing fire.

**Base Camp 12:03**

McGee and Abby set off to catch a few fish for lunch, Tony and Ducky set out to find some edible plants, and Ziva and Gibbs stayed back at the fire. Gibbs stood up and started searching in edge of the woods. He finally found what he was looking for, a large, dry piece of wood. "Ziva!"

"Hmm?" she answered, still engrossed in her book.

"Do you have an extra knife I can use?"

"Yes." She pointed to her carry-on.

Gibbs opened it and pulled out a thin sliver of a knife, "Is this strong enough to use on wood?"

"Oh yes, it is very sharp and strong. It is very useful." Gibbs nodded and sat down and started to whittle the wood tossing the chips he shaved off into the fire.

By time the rest of the team returned it was 13:00. Everyone was curious to what Gibbs was making but Gibbs just shrugged and said, "Not sure what yet, but it's something to do."

Gibbs knew that keeping busy was the best thing to keep your mind off of other things, so once they finished eating, the men set out for another walk while Ziva and Abby stayed behind. Once they left Ziva came up with an idea, which would keep them both busy and also help the team. "Abby, would you help me with something?"

"Sure!" Abby replied enthusiastically, "What is it?"

"Well I noticed that our shelter was small for all six of us, so I thought I would build another one. Bigger and stronger so if another storm hits us again, Tony will not complain that he is getting wet."

Abby snickered at that thought. Last night, once the storm hit, some of the leaves, used for the roof, blew off right above Tony. He complained until they fell asleep. "Sure Ziva. It will also help us if we get hit with any snow. It's getting really cool out, I don't think it will snow yet but you never know how long we'll be stuck here. So, where do we start?"

Ziva looked around, "We will first need some long sturdy branches for supports. Once we get the base in place, we build up from there."

After planning how the shelter would be constructed, Ziva and Abby set out and started collecting branches and twigs. After putting them in a pile they started to build. Ziva took four of the longest ones and pulling out her knife, cut them all to the same length. She and Abby quickly pushed them deep into the mud.

Once the four corners were up, and cross pieces lashed in place, they took vines and wove the branches along the top, connecting them. Continuing on they laid branches along the top forming a roof.

**In the Forest: 14:42**

Gibbs, Ducky, McGee, and Tony were walking in the forest to keep busy but keeping a lookout. Tony was still hoping to find his magazine, but he was getting less hopeful until he saw something. Another page was on the ground, in a puddle.

Tony quickly snatched it up, "It's all wet, but I got it! Page 16! Now all I need is page 17 to finish this article." The others looked at him strangely, "What? On page 16 and 17 they had a really great article on…"

Before Tony could say what it was Gibbs shushed him, "DiNozzo, do we care?" With that, Gibbs moved on, deeper into the forest.

**At Base Camp: 15:13**

An hour had elapsed as Abby and Ziva worked on their shelter. They were having fun building the best shelter they could. They'd almost finished the roof. Abby had laid branches side by side forming a wood roof while Ziva worked on the covering. Taking vines she found in the forest, she weaved the leaves together.

They both took the covering and laid it on top of the wood roof and tied it in place to the base. They slipped underneath and looked for any possible leaks or bare spots. Once they were sure that there wasn't any, they worked on the sides.

**With the Men: 16:09**

As they tired, they did an 'about' face and headed back to camp. Tony, ever hopeful, stopped suddenly and picked up another piece of his magazine out of another puddle, chanting, "Page 17, page 17, please be page 17! _PLEASE_ be page 17!"

As he looked at the page number he cried out, "Nooooooooo! It's a page of _ADS_! The most useless page there is!" The others chuckled at Tony's outburst and continued on. Tony, drooping from disappointment, miserably followed the rest back to camp.

**Base Camp: 16:55**

As the men neared camp they heard laughter. McGee and Tony looked at each other and shrugged. They raced ahead of Gibbs and Ducky to see what was so funny. They slowed down once Ziva and Abby came into sight, "Hey, what's so funny?" Tony asked suspiciously.

"It's nothing Tony, just girl talk." Abby said through suppressed giggles.

"Girl talk? About what?" McGee asked.

Ziva interrupted, "McGee, it is nothing. We were just sharing embarrassing stories that have happened to us," As she also tried to stop her laughter.

This made Tony's eyes widen, "Embarrassing stories?! And I missed 'em?! Who's was so funny?"

"Mine." Ziva said with a grin.

Just as Gibbs and Ducky walked up, they also heard the laughing. "Hey, what were you two laughin' about?"

"Nothing Gibbs. As I told Tony, we were just sharing our embarrassing stories," Ziva explained.

"And they're laughing about Ziva's," Tony intruded. "Come on, Zee-vaah, tell us all! I could really use a laugh!" He said, hoping that she would confess.

Ziva smiled, "NO!"

"Abby will you tell us?" McGee wheedled.

"Nope!" Abby replied ticking off on her fingers, "One. We promised each other that we wouldn't tell anyone else. Two. If I did tell you, and she told me not to because it was so embarrassing, she'd probably kill me. Even without her paperclips!" This of course, made everyone laugh.

Gibbs looked up and saw something different. "What happened to our shelter?" Everyone looked over and saw it was now a heap of twigs and leaves. "Oh, Abby and I had to take it down. We needed to use some of the branches for the new one,"

Ziva said as she pointed to the new structure. The men walked over to it and inspected it. "Wow, it's definitely bigger than the other one," McGee stated.

"It's not just bigger, it's also stronger and it'll last a lot longer then the other one did. AND, if it snows, it won't collapse under the weight." Abby replied happily.

"Good job you two," Gibbs approved, patting Abby on the cheek.

**Base Camp: 19:00**

As darkness started to claim the sky, the team set about doing various tasks. Abby and McGee went out to find a spot to watch the sunset, and Tony was desperately trying to get a flame by rubbing two sticks together while Ducky watched and laughed. "Anthony, you've been at it for an hour now. Would you like me to get it started?"

"No Ducky, I've got it. Just a few more seconds and I should have it…." All of a sudden Tony's sticks broke. Sighing, he moved over so Ducky could give it a try. Tony scanned the area around, Gibbs was whittling his wood again and Ziva was making something.

Tony peered at it strangely and walked over to her. "What cha doin'?"

Ziva looked up, "I am getting a signal fire ready. When a plane or helicopter passes overhead, I will light it. It creates smoke and they will be able to see us, meaning we will get rescued."

"Oh, need any help?"

"Sure, if you want to," Ziva said as Tony sat across from her. "Tony, what we have to do is build it out of dry wood and things that will burn easily, that way when we light it, it will ignite quickly and start sending up our signal."

As they worked, Tony peeped up at her. "So, are you going to tell me about your most embarrassing moment, the one you and Abby were laughing about?"

"I can not tell you. As Abby said, we promised that we would not tell anyone else." "You can tell me yours. You just can't tell me Abby's, so tell me!"

Ziva shook her head, "No, I won't tell you. It's too embarrassing. There, we are done laying the fire. Once we hear someone overhead, we will light it." Tony frowned as Ziva tried to change the subject.

"Come on Ziva! Just tell me!" When Ziva declined to tell her secret, Tony said in his best German accent, "Vee haff vays of making you talk. Very unpleasant vays."

Ziva stopped in her tracks, "Tony that is so cliché. Also I doubt that you would be able to get me to tell you."

"Oh really?" Tony asked, a hint of enthusiasm in his voice, "You never know, I just might be able too…."

Ziva stopped him, "Tony, I doubt it. I have been trained to not give up and talk."

Tony had an idea; he thought he would be able to win, "Fine, I have a bet then. If I get _you_ to tell me your most embarrassing moment you will have to pay me 25 bucks. If you get _me_ to tell you _my_ worst moment, I'll pay you. Deal?"

Ziva smiled, sure that she would win, so she raised the bet, "Make it 50 and we have a deal."

"Hey! I'm not made of money!"

"50 dollars or no deal."

"Deal!" With that, the contest was on. Ziva walked in front of Tony, giving him an idea and an opportunity to easily fulfill it.

He grabbed her wrists and twisted, "Tell me or I'll hurt you!" Although Tony couldn't see, Ziva smiled again.

Ziva twisted her hands the opposite way and grabbed his. With one swift movement, she flipped him over herself and he hit the ground. Standing over him, as he gasped for air, she gave him a smug smile and said, "Tony that will never work. Nice try though."

With that, she walked over him, heading to the stream. She looked back and saw Tony pick himself up off the ground. Quickening her pace so he wouldn't be able to follow her she designed a plan in her head.

She would get him to tell her but she wouldn't use force or anything physical. All she needed was a moment to strike, tricking him into telling her. Chuckling to herself, she continued on her way.

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **

**A/N- Hmmm… Ziva and Tony have a bet. Who will win? Who do you think will win? Chapter 8 will be posted as soon as I can. Also, Chapter 9 is at a standstill at the moment because I am stuck for ideas. **

**Well that's it for now! Please review!**

**\/**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Here's another chapter for you!!! Enjoy… Thanks for the reviews/alerts!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the idea which is an **_**original **_**and **_**mine**_**! =) But besides the idea… I own nothing…**

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

**Chapter 8**

**Early Morning: 04:18**

A light misty rain drizzled down making this morning miserable. The grey clouds still covered the sky as the night started to lighten. Tony groaned, knowing that it would most likely be that way all day.

Last night, Tony had willingly offered to stay up and tend the fire. He tried to make a plan to get Ziva to tell him her story. He _would_ _not_ lose. He would try anything to win.

"_Hmmm… What can I do? I can wake her up and hope that she is dazed enough that she will tell me… It might work…."_ Tony was so intent on winning that he didn't think about all the possibilities.

Softly making his way over to Ziva, he sat down behind her. Smirking to himself, he bent down and lightly tapped her cheek and whispered in a menacing tone, "Tell me your embarrassing moment or else!"

Tony got what he wished for, she was dazed from the rude awakening, but she didn't tell him. Instead, she rolled over and sat up; drawing her gun, and pointed it at him, finger hovering over trigger.

"Whoa! Ziva!"

Ziva blinked a few times and got her eyes to focus, "_Tony!?_" she said in a stage whisper, "_What _are you trying to do?! Get yourself killed?!"

Grumbling, she stowed her weapon then rose, grabbed her sweater from her carry-on, and tip-toed her way to the shelter opening.

Tony quickly followed her and nagged, "So are you going to tell me now?" Ziva gave him a blistering look, and charged off into the forest, leaving Tony by the fire.

"_Well THAT plan backfired! Bad idea. New plan, new plan…What do I do?" _He kept pondering until his thoughts were interrupted by someone walking up behind him. At first he was afraid it was Ziva until he heard Abby's cheery voice.

"Morning Tony! What ya thinkin' about?" Abby inquired as she plopped herself down beside him.

"Mornin' Abbs. Just trying to come up with a plan."

"A plan to do whaaat?" Abby coaxed.

"To get Ziva to tell me…"

"Tell you whaaaaat?" Abby pressed.

"Her embarrassing moment. We have a bet. If I get _her_ to tell _me_, she pays _me_ 50 bucks. But…if _she_ manages to get _me_ to tell mine, I pay her the same amount. Only problem is all my plans have failed so far and I need more ideas."

"Weelll," Abby said after she considered the problem for a few moments, "If I were you, which I wouldn't want to be right now with Ziva after me and all, I would sneak up and grab her from behind and tell her that you won't let her go until she tells you."

"Tried that. I grabbed her wrists and said 'Tell me or I'll hurt you!' but she just flipped me."

"Oh," Abby murmured as she continued to think. "I know! Tie her to a tree!" she blurted.

"What?" Tony asked, baffled.

"Tie her to a tree when she doesn't see it comin' and tell her that you won't untie her unless she tells you!" Abby explained.

Tony kicked her idea around in his head, then narrowed his eyes and said in low tones, "You know what, that might just work. I'll give it a try! Thanks Abby!" Tony sq'ugged her then got up and told her, "Now all I have to do is find her."

Abby watched him as he disappeared into the forest. She heaved another log onto the fire and moved closer. It was a cold morning and she needed to warm up.

**Base camp 07:00**

Soon after Tony had slipped off, McGee joined Abby by the fire. "Where are Tony and Ziva?" he said.

"Oh, Tony is tying Ziva to a tree," she replied straight-faced.

"_What?!!"_ he said, totally befuddled.

Abby's face dissolved into a merry, pleased as punch look. She leaned over and gleefully said, "Ya, Tony and Ziva have a bet on who will tell their embarrassing story first. Tony is tying Ziva to a tree and won't let her go until she confesses. It was _totally_ my idea. Pretty good, right?"

"Uh, I guess. I wonder if Ziva will tell him or will she hold out to the very end."

"You never know."

**In the forest 07:13**

Out in the forest, Ziva slipped along through the tall weeds and between the trees. She knew Tony was following her, she could hear the brittle twigs snapping beneath him. Tony didn't realize that she knew that he was following her.

He thought he was sneaky enough, but he wasn't. Tony could tell that Ziva was picking up her pace. After a while he thought about it, _"It's almost like she knows I'm following her.… Wait!? Dang! She does know! I'd better make sure it looks like I've lost her." _

Ziva turned around, but Tony wasn't there anymore, _"Looks like I've lost him,"_ she thought. Slowing her pace to a leisurely walk, she let her guard down and took a deep breath of cold fresh air. Smiling to herself she looked up at the sky, _"Today looks as if it is going to be a gorgeous day."_

All of a sudden something came behind her and grabbed her with a rope. She struggled to get free, but she reacted too late. She was pulled up against a tree. She smiled to herself thinking her captor would forget to tighten the bounds. Her smile disappeared as the bindings tightened against her. "Let me go or else I will kill you."

No one replied. She fought to untie the bonds but her attacker quickly tied her hands behind the tree and fixed one around her waist. _"I should have never let my guard down." _Ziva thought to herself as the figure emerged from behind. Her worst fears dissipated when she saw his face, "Tony!" she hissed, "What are you doing! Let me go!"

Tony smiled, "I will," Ziva knew what words were coming next, "Once you tell me

"Tony!"

"Are you going to tell me now?"

"Never! I will not lose, I will do what ever it takes!"

He smiled again, "Ok, I'll see if you change your mind after a bit. See you then." With a wave, he left, leaving her fuming.

"_Oh great. He is now tying me to a tree. Well, I will try to get free then before he comes back." _Ziva worked the bonds until she loosened it enough to move her hands.

"_That was too easy! He should never have used vines. Now all I have to do is get that knife from my shoe then it will be simple." _

Ziva balanced herself as she brought her foot up. Luckily Tony had chosen a small tree and she could now bend her leg around it and was able to move her hand enough to grab the small throwing knife.

Once in hand, she started cutting the vine. When her hands were free she worked on the vine around her waist.

Once loose, she thought of something. _" Tony will come back looking for me. But what would happen if he thought he got lost and could not find where he tied me? He would panic and go back to base telling them what he did to me and that he forgot where he tied me. After he confesses, I can then reveal myself and he would be embarrassed. I wouldn't win, but I still have a plan. Now all I need to do is hide the vines so it looks like this was not the tree." _

Ziva quickly stashed the vines, "Hmmm…" she said aloud, "Where is the best place to hide a vine?"

Looking around, she found the best place, a patch of vines. Working them into the others, she continued back to camp, a long way around so she wouldn't meet Tony along the way.

**In the forest 07:42**

Tony stood up from the stump he was sitting on, "Well, I've left Ziva alone for about a half-an-hour now, she'll give in by now." Retracing his path he went to the tree where had tied her, but she wasn't there. "Wait, this has to be the wrong tree! She would still be tied, and if she did escape there would be vines, and there isn't. I'll go the other way," he said to himself.

As he scouted around, he couldn't find the tree, they all looked alike, "Oh gosh! I tied Ziva up, and now I've lost her! Gibbs is going to be furious because now we'll have to find her. I'm gonna have to go tell Gibbs…" He gulped and tried to calm himself as he panicked.

**Base Camp: 08:32**

By time Tony returned he was out of breath. The rest of the team was sitting by the fire, warming up. Gibbs looked up and asked, "What's the rush DiNozzo?"

"Um… I'm…um…well…um…I'm not sure how to tell you guys this but…."

"Just spit it out Tony!" Abby prodded. "Well, Ziva and I have a bet going and we're doing anything to win so I tied Ziva to a tree and I forgot where. So she's stuck there and I have no clue where she is," Tony rushed.

Abby's hand flew to her mouth, "You left her there! And you lost her?!"

"Tony, you shouldn't have done that! Now she's going to kill you after you find her! You're a goner," McGee taunted and Ducky agreed.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked.

"I'm sorry Boss!"

Gibbs head slapped him and sat back down, "Don't apologize! It's a sign of weakness!"

All of a sudden Abby let out a giggle, "Do you think we should tell him yet?"

"Tell me what?" Tony inquired.

"Maybe we should," McGee stated.

"Tell Me What?!"

All of a sudden something knocked him over. Landing on his back he saw Ziva standing over him, "That was for tying me up to a tree. And it only took me two minutes to get out of your trap. Not very well thought out Tony."

Tony picked himself up for the second time in two days, "Wait? So you all knew the whole time?"

The team nodded. "We knew the whole time," McGee replied.

"Not the whole _entire _time, but only after Ziva came to camp and told us," Abby started.

"We had it all planned out, once you told us what you had done, we would all react to it," Ducky continued.

"I knew you would panic and you would have no choice but confess. I got an even better reaction then I expected," Ziva finished with a smile.

"You should've known that she can escape quicker than any of us," Gibbs stated.

"Is it just me or did it just get cooler?" Tony asked.

"Hey! No fair changing the subject! But, it _is_ getting colder." Abby said, looking up to the sky, "I think it's going to rain."

Silence fell over camp as they all listened for rain. They could hear it, but it was distant. As the sound came closer, it was if a wall of water was moving towards them. As the rain started to pour down, they all ran to the shelter with Tony in the lead.

**Base Camp 15:26**

It was much later by time the rain had stopped. Emerging from the shelter they went to the fire and tried to relight it. They finally got a spark after a half-an-hour of rubbing together two dry sticks from the wood pile, which they had put under the shelter.

The sun was hiding behind the grey clouds so it provided no extra warmth. Although they wished that they were wrong, they knew winter was approaching fast. And with the dropping temperature, they knew that _IT_ was coming.

Abby felt something wet hit her. She moved back from the fire and looked up. Groaning, she said the one word everyone was dreading, "Snow…."

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

**A/N- Ok, well… that takes care of that. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, they're greatly appreciated…**

**Now, here's the hard part… Chapter 9 is at a standstill! I am **_**COMPLETELY**__**writers blocked**_**! Help me! **

**Since you ****all**** asked for more drama/dramatic scenes, I intend on giving you them… but I'm stuck on what drama/dramatic scenes to add… **

**If you are someone who wants more drama/dramatic scenes, please review and give me your ideas… I need some desperately! **

**Until I'm "un-writers blocked" This story is being put on a hiatus… I'm also loaded down with homework so that's part of it too… **

**Thank you all sooooooooooooooo much and I look forward to reading your idea's and reviews =)**

**Jen***

***Reviews ****Happily**** Accepted*  
*Ideas Are ****Desperately**** Needed*  
\/**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- I feel soooooo terrible!!! I left you all soooooo long with out an update!!! I am SUPER SORRY!!!! I really am! I'm ****very**** disappointed in myself since I swore to never leave my readers waiting for more for too long and this update was far past that… October 25****th****!?!?!? *Gives myself a super hard Gibbs head-slap***

**I just got home yesterday from a 10 day trip to sunny Disney World Florida… Yeah it was sunny, in the high 80's for half of the trip then just kinda cool (low 70's to high 50's) for the other half way. Luckily, with all of that waiting in line, I had a lot of time to think so as soon as I got home (and since it's Christmas break now meaning no school) I finally have time to work on it so I plan on typing out the next chapter too so in January when I'm fighting with my Science Fair project and experiment while taking it as far over the top as I can and memorizing my Speech for the Public Speaking competition coming up in January, I can post it so you don't have to wait so long, hopefully… I want to do at least one update per month…**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!!! ALSO THANK YOU TO ALL WHO GAVE ME IDEAS!!! YOU MADE ME SUPPPPPER HAPPY AND GAVE ME INSPIRATION TO CONTINUE MY STORY! THANK YOU ALL SOOOOOOOO MUCH!!!!!**

**Oh! Not to you all… This is the rough chapter, meaning it's un-betaed… I'm hoping to be able to send it to my beta after the holidays and re-post this chapter when I post chapter 9… I just didn't want you to wait any longer for the next update…**

**Well, you've been waiting too long for so now on to the show!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it… Although I am hoping for it for Christmas =P **

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Base Camp 06:03**

Ziva sat by the fire, trying to warm herself up. She had wakened up early and just couldn't fall back asleep, so she got up. It was still dark outside so she decided to start a fire. She cleared some snow from the ground and pulled a few dry sticks from their newly built 'shed', pretty much just a few sticks leaned up against a rock shielding their wood pile from rain and snow. After 10 minutes of rubbing two sticks together as fast as she could, she got a spark and the fire had started.

She sat on a nearby rock and rubbed her hands together hard, trying to warm them up. Since she had grown up in Israel, where it was always warm, snow and cold weather were foreign to her.

She heard a rustling behind her and immediately flew to her feet, her hand on her right hip, where her gun was kept.

"Wow Ziva, we're stranded in the wilderness, and you _still_ carry your gun?" Abby said, unfazed by her actions.

"You never know when you'll need it." Ziva replied, sitting back down on the rock and Abby sitting next to her.

They sat like that for about an hour and watched the sunrise and then it glitter against the fresh, thick blanket of snow that had settled on the ground over night.

All of a sudden, the heard a crunch of snow behind them. Both of them, spun around to see Tony and Tim sneaking up behind them. Knowing that they were spotted, Tim rushed up and pulled Abby into his arms, into a big bear hug. Abby shrieked happily and hugged equally as forcefully back, causing Tim and herself to topple over into the snow. They sat up, covered in snow. They both burst out laughing.

Tim jumped to his feet, and pulled Abby to hers, "Why are you so happy this morning Timmy?" Abby asked with a smile on her face.

"I love snow! I always couldn't wait for snow when I was younger! Sarah and I used to play in it all day long!" Tim said, reaching down and grabbing a handful and rolling it into a snowball, tossing it into the air.

Abby's eyes brightened, "Let's build a snowman together!" She said, pulling Tim down the small hill to the clearing.

Ziva sat back down and Tony sat beside her, watching Abby and McGee roll snowballs. Ziva rubbed the sleeves of her jacket, trying to warm her arms up a bit more. Tony looked over and noticed Ziva slightly shivering. He smiled and pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her in a big hug.

At first, Ziva was stiff and uncomfortable, but allowed herself to melt into Tony's warm embrace. Tony kissed her softly on the cheek, and Ziva kissed him back. After a while, she let her head rest gently on his shoulder, and Tony rested his head on hers.

As the two sat, enjoying the semi-romantic moment, they didn't realize that Gibbs had awoken too and was standing at the mouth of their shelter, watching the pair.

"_Reminds me so much of Jenny and myself. Maybe I should relinquish rule 12… then again, it looks like they've already broken it." _He thought, his mind wandering back to Paris.

All of a sudden, a snowball came flying at Tony and Ziva from the bottom of the hill. Ziva uncharacteristically shrieked and jumped to her feet, looking towards the direction the snowball came from, "What was that!?" She asked.

"It's a snowball Zee!" Tony laughed as he brushed the snow off her hair.

"A snowball?" Ziva asked, still confused.

"Yeah! You take snow from the ground, like this," he said reaching down, showing her as he explained, "And roll it into a ball. Then you throw it!" He yelled, throwing it towards the bottom of the hill, where the first snowball had come from.

"Ah!" McGee yelled from the bottom after getting a face full of snow.

Tony grabbed Ziva's hand and pulled her downhill yelling excitedly, "Hold your fire! Hold your fire!"

Once at the bottom of the small hill, where Abby and McGee were, they could see a fully completed snowman beside a pile of snowballs.

"Let's have a snowball fight!" Abby shrieked happily.

"Sure! How about Ziva and I go on a team, and you and McGee go on a team! We each have 10 minutes to build a fort! Let's go!" Tony replied, pulling Ziva one way, and Abby pulling Tim the other.

**Team Tiva**

They sat on the ground, side by side, pushing and packing snow into a big pile. Once the pile was waist high, Tony started making snowballs and Ziva started digging out part of the now pile, "What are you doing?" Tony asked curiously.

"Well, if all of a sudden it they come closer and throw snowballs down at you, you will not want to get hit. All you have to do is duck underneath the lip, and you don't get hit. It is just like a make-shift bunker for war." Ziva said, still working as she talked.

"Smart." Tony complimented as he smiled and continued making and stacking their 'ammo'.

**Team McAbby**

Tim quickly began making piles of snowballs as Abby built a very high fort wall.

Tim looked up from the pile. "Nice, Abby!" He exclaimed.

Abby smiled, "Thanks! Wow, that's a lot of snowballs! How may snowballs is that, like, 100?"

"Hopefully! I need to make more though. You can help when you're done with the actual fort."

Abby grinned, "I was going to anyways!"

She kept piling snow until it was up to the middle of her chest. And it has plenty of room to take cover. She smiled and nodded once, then began to help Tim with the snowballs.

**08:32**

"Ready! Aim! FIRE!!!" Tony yelled as he tossed the first snowball of the war straight at Probie who dived forward to miss it, landing face first into the snow. Abby threw one at Tony at the same time, since he wasn't looking and it hit him in the shoulder.

"Hey! Not fair! I wasn't looking!" Tony whined as Abby threw another snowball at him, causing Ziva to throw one at her and Tim, who was now on his feet, to sneak up behind Tony and throw one at him again.

A half an hour and many snowballs later, the four were sitting on rocks, laughing and giggling, forgetting about the situation at hand.

**14:29**

"What time is it?" Abby yawned as her and Ziva trekked further into the forest, looking for food and any signs of civilization. Gibbs had decided that since their pile of food that used to be full was now extremely low, they needed more to be able to survive and not die of starvation. He and Ducky went one way, Tim and Tony went the other, leaving the two women heading towards a hill, which they hadn't yet explored.

"Thirteen minutes later then you asked before." Ziva replied, looking around at the area around her. The snow that was fresh that morning was now melting into piles of slush making the ground slippery and wet. Also the overnight storm was

The ground's incline started to slope upwards even more as their path took them through the bush and trees. A while later Abby stopped to take a breath and looked around. To her right there was a sloping hill downwards. Although the angle wasn't too steep, Abby knew that it probably went down a long way. To the right, a steeper hill going upwards, trees and rocks sticking out of it. Ziva was going to climb it and see what was at the top, but Abby refused to let her.

By now Ziva was way ahead of Abby and still going strong while Abby was panting, "Can we please slow down?" She huffed.

Ziva slowed down enough to let Abby could catch up then turned to her, "We have not found anything yet. Do you think we should turn back so we make it back before sunset?"

"Yeah," Abby sighed and the two turn to make their way back, empty handed. They both knew it was going to be a long hike and if they had to do it in the dark, who knows what could happen.

A huge gust of wind blew, pulling the trees sideways with its force. Ziva heard a strange cracking noise, other then the wind, and stopped to listen. Abby heard it too and stopped on the other side of Ziva, "What's that?" Abby asked.

Ziva looked up and saw what was causing the noise. A huge tree was swaying dangerously over head and the crack was its roots, giving away. "Run!" Ziva yelled as she pushed Abby away from the drop zone. The tree toppled down the hill crushing everything on its way.

Ziva turned her head to see if they were in the clear and didn't see a sharp rock in her path. As she tripped she let out an uncharacteristic shriek as she fell sideways into the slippery slush.

Abby heard Ziva's cry and spun around, only to Ziva's body rolling down the hill through the bush and trees to the ground below, "Ziva!"

* * *

**A/N- Dun Dun Dunnnnnn! Nice little cliff-hanger =) **

**Well, I thought this would be a shorter chapter but I guess it isn't that short after all… pretty close to normal length…**

**I do still need some ideas, so if you have any, just add them into a review! I'd love to hear them!!! **

**Next up, we find out what's happen to Ziva! Is she alive? Will they be able to continue? Will anyone from the team find them? What's going to happen to the rest of the team? Will they find food? Will starvation kick in? Will the weather change for the worse or for the better? Hmmm… more questions then answers there… Actually, all questions, no answers… =P**

**Special Thanks To****:**

babygirl12020,

Cucumber Periwinkle,

Jamie Stone,

IsabelGibbs922,

Marcia L Tanici,

God'srider,

NCIS-Ziva-Abby,

Paris-Never-Ended22,

Pearl sun,

AthosianWarrior,

tonyfan,

Mac,

Jaja,

nic523

**Thank you all so much for the reviews and the ideas!!! **

**Now, finally, as I said in my first A/N, I'm hoping to post sometime in January… maybe around my Birthday (Jan 24****th****) but it all depends if I get time between my super busy schedule… Science, Public Speaking Competition, Christmas, Birthdays, unpacking, cleaning, cooking, and so much more…**

**Well, I'm gonna try and get a good start on Chapter 10 now so I can't wait to read your reviews and ideas!**

**Oh! If you haven't already done so, please visit my profile and vote on the poll… it's just a "which of my stories is your favorite?" Poll. It is up-to-date and has all of my stories on it so feel free to vote! I was always curious to see which is the favorite of people, so now I finally figured out how to make a poll and find out =) Thanks!**

**!!! Please Review !!!**

**!!! I'll Consider It A Christmas Gift !!!**

**!!! Thank you all !!!**

**I hope you all have a joyous and wonderful Christmas! **

**To anyone who doesn't celebrate Christmas, I hope you have a wonderful holiday, Hanukah, or whatever you celebrate! **

**Also, Happy New Year To All!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- Ok, here it is! Sorry again for the wait! This is the 2nd last chapter! After this there's Chapter 11 and maybe an Epilogue if I get enough reviews **

**Happy belated B-day to NCIS-Ziva-Abby!**

**Well, I did get this posted _near_ my bday… well I got part of it posted. Another year older but it doesn't matter how old I get in the years to come because as my grandma still tells me:  
_"Growing old is mandatory, but Growing up is optional!"_**

**She sure follows that one! **

**I did get enough $$$ for a new laptop. I decided to go for the EeePC Seashell, 12.1 inch screen in Black. I'm currently breaking it in with all of this writing! I'm now writing for two different fandoms and I'm loving it though! **

**I think Fanfiction . net hates me! I tried uploading this document and it didn't let me... again! I don't know why. I uploaded my firststory for my other fandom 2 days ago and it worked fine! this one didn't work so I re-saved it in another name, created a new file, I tried everything so I had to copy and paste it here again... Sorry if the formatting is slightly off on this one =P  
**

**Ok, enough of my talking! I've left you waiting long enough! Here is the story!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ok, so I've asked for it for Christmas, I've asked for it for my birthday, I've wished upon that shooting star (Ok, so it was a firework that looked like one in Disney… Close enough), and just plain wished, but I still don't own NCIS!  
**

* * *

**_Previously on Crashed…_**

_Ziva looked up and saw what was causing the noise. A huge tree was swaying dangerously over head and the crack was its roots, giving away. "Run!" Ziva yelled as she pushed Abby away from the drop zone. The tree toppled down the hill crushing everything on its way._

_Ziva turned her head to see if they were in the clear and didn't see a sharp rock in her path. As she tripped she let out an uncharacteristic shriek as she fell sideways into the slippery slush._

_Abby heard Ziva's cry and spun around, only to Ziva's body rolling down the hill through the bush and trees to the ground below, "Ziva!"_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**15:02**

Abby was frozen with fear as she saw her friend tumble down the hill and out of sight. She had no clue what to do now, Ziva and Gibbs where the experts in survival, not her!

She quickly weighted out her options and decided to climb down the hill to get to Ziva. As she grabbed onto the first tree and started downwards she tried to calculate just how far the hill went down. She knew the path they made took them pretty high up so if the hill was the same length, it would be the same way, just steeper.

Finally after an hour, or what seemed like 3 hours to Abby, she could finally see the outline of a body lying on the ground. Abby picked up her pace and dropped beside her unconscious form.

She was about to shake her to wake her up but remembered that she could hurt her more. "Ziva? Ziva wake up!"

Ziva opened her eyes, "Ouch." Ziva sat up and looked herself over.

"Are you alright?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, just a few bumps and bruises, few scratches and cuts, and I hurt my ankle." Ziva replied.

"Should we continue or wait until someone finds us?"

"I can continue, but I need a moment." Ziva said as she took a few deep breaths and attempted to stand up only to find that she couldn't put much pressure on her ankle, "Can you help me up?" Ziva asked.

Abby jumped to her feet and pulled Ziva to hers. Ziva put her arm around Abby's shoulder, transferring most of her weight off her ankle. Slowly, they started to make their way back. The only problem was, since they were now off the path they were originally on, they had to go a different way and hope it was right.

**16:46**

"Tony! We are going the wrong way! I've seen this tree three times already!" McGee complained as he followed Tony through the bush and trees.

"All of the trees look the same… We're in a forest, with _thousands_ of trees!"

"Yeah but…" Tim stopped when he heard footsteps and voices.

"Ziva, can we stop for a minute?"

"Sure."

Tony, hearing Ziva's voice raced ahead with McGee in tow. Tony gasped at the sight he saw. Abby looked fine but Ziva was covered in bruises and her ankle twice the size of normal, "What happened?"

"Timmy!" Abby yelled as she hugged him as Tony took over her job of supporting Ziva.

"Zee, what happened to you?" Tony asked with concern laced in his voice.

"Fell down a hill. A tree fell over so we ran to not get crushed by it, and I slipped and well, you can tell what happened after that." Ziva replied with a yawn, it had been a long, tiresome day so far.

The four continued walking, trying to find their way back to camp.

As they came to an inclining hill Tim complained again, "Tony, I don't think we're going the right way! We didn't come down this hill earlier!"

"Relax Tim! We're just doing a huge circle. In the end, we will end up at base." Tony sighed.

"Also, we are heading south, which is the way towards camp." Ziva said then stumbled.

"Really? How do you know?" Tony asked as he caught her before she fell.

"The sun, it rises in the East, sets in the west. Considering the time, we are headed south."

"Oh… so we are heading in the right way. At least we'd better be." Tim said as he grabbed Abby's hand to help her over a rocky area.

Tony let Tim and Abby go first then helped Ziva across. He started out slow because the ground was uneven. He knew that it was easy for him to walk over it, but Ziva might have trouble. When Ziva tripped again Tony had an idea. He stopped and scooped Ziva up in his arms, bridal style.

"Hey!" Ziva said as she was swept off her feet.

"Well, it is quicker for me to carry you and it's probably easier for you."

"But Tony…" She started.

"No buts. I don't want you hurting yourself again. Gibbs would kill me if I let you get hurt on my watch." Tony said and carried her towards camp.

**Base Camp**

**17:51**

By time they made it back to base, the sun was just over the trees. Tony was still carrying Ziva who had dozed off in strong arms and Abby and Tim had linked arms and were walking side by side.

Abby ran up the final hill and grabbed a piece of dry firewood and started rubbing sticks together trying to get a flame. McGee sat beside her and Tony followed just as Ziva stirred and woke up. He carefully put Ziva down and they sat by the small flame, "What time is it?" She yawned.

McGee moved his arm from around Abby and looked at his watch, "Just about 6 o'clock."

"I'm surprised that Gibbs and Ducky haven't made it back yet. I wonder if they found anything." Abby commented.

"Hopefully they did cause I'm starving!" Tony complained, "I wonder if there's any fish still in the stream we could catch." He wondered aloud.

"Well DiNozzo, you can go ahead and find out," A voice said from behind.

Tony jumped in surprise, "Ugh, I hate how you can do that. You always just sneak up on me… Why do you always do that?"

Gibbs smiled and dropped the small amount of food they collected into their pile, "It's a hobby."

"Oh Ziva! What happened?" Ducky exclaimed as he sat beside her and noticed her swollen ankle and the bruises.

Ziva sighed, "Fell down a hill and sprained my ankle. I will be fine."

Ducky grabbed a tension bandage from his nearby medical bag and handed it to Ziva, who smiled gratefully and took it.

Everyone sat beside the fire and Tony took Ziva towards the small hill to watch the sunset. As the sun went down, it embraced them all in a freezing wind.

**21:00**

Ziva and Tony sat on the hill, snuggling as they watched the fireflies twinkle like Christmas lights in the trees. Everyone else had called it a night and headed for the shelter earlier then usual.

"You know Ziva, I'm really glad you're ok." Tony said honestly as he turned to look at her.

She turned and smiled at him before looking up to the starry night sky, "It is so beautiful out here." She lay back so she could see better and Tony joined her.

"Yeah," He muttered, "You can't see a sight like this back home."

Ziva sighed, "Do you ever think we will be able to see 'home' again? We have already been here for almost two weeks," She asked as she scooted closer to him.

Tony grabbed her hand and gently caressed it, "I don't really know Zee. I don't know."

* * *

**A/N- Ok, that seemed like a good place to end it for today, mostly cause I'm fresh out of ideas, again! I'm currently working on Chapter 11 so I can post that and see who wants an epilogue. **

**I really hope you enjoyed! I will warn you that the next chapter will be shorter because I'm really out of ideas! I'm down to my last few! In the next chapter, you will find out who won the competition…**

**In case you don't remember the competition it's in Chapter 7.**

**Here's a recap incase you forgot:**

_As they worked on the signal fire, Tony looked up at her, "So, are you going to tell me about your most embarrassing moment, the one you and Abby were laughing about?" _

_"I can not tell you. As I said, we promised that we would not tell anyone else." _

_"You can tell me yours. You just can't tell me Abby's, so tell me!" _

_Ziva shook her head, "No, I won't tell you. It's too embarrassing. There, we are done the signal fire. Once we hear someone overhead, we will light it." _

_Tony frowned as Ziva tried to change the subject, "Come on Ziva! Just tell me!" _

_When Ziva refused to talk, Tony said in his best German accent, "We have ways of making you talk. Very unpleasant ways." _

_Ziva stopped in her tracks, "Tony that is so cliché. Also I doubt that you would be able to get me to tell you." _

_"Oh really?" Tony asked, a hint of enthusiasm in his voice, "You never know, I just might be able too…" _

_Ziva stopped him, "Tony, I really doubt it. I've been trained to not give in and talk." _

_Tony had an idea; he thought he would be able to win, "Fine, I have a bet then. If I get you to tell me you embarrassing moment you will have to pay me 25 bucks. If you get me to tell you my embarrassing moment, I pay you 25 bucks. Deal?" _

_Ziva smiled, also thinking that she would win, so she raised the bet, "Make it 50 and we have a deal." _

_"Deal!" And with that, the contest was on._

**So there you have it! Who do you think will win? Will they both win? Will they both lose? Who knows… Well I do but you all don't, yet…**

**I do need some help though. I need some ideas of what Tony or Ziva's embarrassing moment could be.**

**Any help is GREATLY APPREICATED!**

**Thanks for reading and thanks in advance for any reviews!**

**Jen***


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- Drumroll please!!! THIS IS IT! The Final Chapter of Crashed!**

**I ****really**** want to thank NCIS-Ziva-Abby and God'sRider for the reviews on the full chapter 10! Thank you both so much!**

**Also for Chapter 10 part 1, thank you to:**

**AndiDinozzo412**

**beachchick4**

**Hiphuggers2**

**tiva24**

**Paris-Never-Ended22**

**nic523**

**zats **

**NCIS-Ziva-Abby**

**scousmuzlk**

**Ok, so on new laptop… Mine was dying slowly so I bought the EeePC Seashell in black. I LOVE IT! It's also great for what I need it for, fanfictions and travel! Now that I've gotten it all set up, I was able to finish this chapter for you! For once it didn't take me **_**months**_** to update! Only a few weeks! Yay for updates!**

**Ok, well, I think I've talked enough now and I really have to get back to my science project. I won the first round and now I **_**have**_** to win the next level so I can get to the Canada Wide! I calculated I have a about a 3% chance of winning it… (Ok so it's 2.8% to be exact) so I'm not getting my hopes up…. Although, I am going to work my butt off to maximize my chances =) **

**Woops… Better be posting this now! Enjoy! Please Read the end A/N!!!!! **

**THANK YOU!**

**Jen***

* * *

**Disclaimer: Don't own it! Don't own it! I'd love to though! **

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**On the hill beside Base Camp: 05:39**

Ziva opened her eyes, woken up from her comfortable sleep by a strange noise. Rubbing her eyes, she sat up and looked down at her pillow, realizing that it was Tony. They had fallen asleep together on the hill. Pulling her jacket tighter around herself to shield herself against bitter cold, she looked around, trying to figure out what the sound was.

The sun was just starting to rise, painting the sky with its red haze and reflecting against the snow and ice on the trees. Thinking that it may have just been her imagination, she looked down at her sleeping partner. He looked so innocent.

Her eyes widened as her ears picked up the sound again in the distance. She shook Tony awake, "Tony! Wake up!"

"W-W-What's wrong?" He yawned as he looked at her, concerned.

"Listen!"

Tony listened intensely before he turned to Ziva, "Is that…"

"I think it is! Go wake up the team!" She ordered, but he was already on his feet. Ziva got up herself and grabbed the signal fire contraption she had made earlier.

"Come on…" she muttered to herself as she tried to get a spark. As the sound got closer and louder, she got the signal fire started and it started to smoke just as the team emerged.

"Is that a helicopter?" Abby asked excitedly.

"I take it they finally realized we're missing." Gibbs replied as he looked up, trying to spot the aircraft.

As they helicopter came into sight, the team moved to the clearing, waving their arms, hoping to be spotted.

The helicopter flew right over them, it's sound deafening, but it did not stop. It continued on as if it did not see them.

"What!? Why didn't it stop?" Abby was shocked, "Now we'll never get rescued!"

McGee engulfed Abby in a hug as a few tears escaped.

**13:42**

Somber was a good word to describe the mood around base camp. Everyone was sure that they were going to be saved, and then their hopes were dashed. Hunger was immense because food was sparse. When they first crashed, they could live off of fish and edible plants, but then winter hit, and it hit hard. Plants were killed and the stream froze over.

Gibbs and Ducky were sitting by the fire, talking quietly among themselves, Tony and Ziva were sitting back at the hill, while Abby and McGee were off walking.

**With Tony and Ziva**

Tony sighed and Ziva looked over to him, "What's wrong?"

"I was so sure we were going to be rescued. Now we could be stuck here forever."

"I know what you mean." Ziva replied with a sigh.

Tony reached over and pulled Ziva into a warm hug, "I love you."

"I love you too."

**With Abby and McGee**

As they started to walk back towards camp, Abby turned to McGee, "Timmy, do you think we're going to die here?"

"Don't think that way. We'll get out of here one day."

She sighed, not really paying attention to what he had said, "I just can't stop thinking about my life. All the things I did that I shouldn't have! But even worse, all of the things I didn't do that I wish I did."

She stopped and pulled Tim into a huge hug before placing a kiss on his lips, "Like this. I love you Timmy. I should have told you this before."

"Oh Abby, I love you too!" He finished with kissing her back.

**16:02**

The team was assembled by the campfire, trying to keep warm.

"What are we going to do now? I mean, since we're stuck here." Abby asked with a sigh.

"Well I guess…" McGee was about to reply before Ziva shushed him.

"What…"

"SHHHH!" Ziva shushed again, "Do you not hear that!" she whispered.

Finally, the sound that had reached her ears, reached theirs. The sound of whirling blades in the distance, gradually getting closer and louder.

"Do you think maybe…" Abby started but stopped herself, hoping she wouldn't jinx it. As the helicopter neared on their position, they quickly moved into the clearing, with the exception of Tony, who had jumped up and tripped over himself. The team minus Tony ran out of the trees.

The helicopter noticed them and started to hover, Tony Finally made it on his feet and raced after the team. He bolted out of the forest waving his hands in the air, not looking down or realizing that the helicopter was lowering it's self. He tripped once more but this time and landed face first in the mud.

Tony sighed, "At least I still have my dignity." He muttered. Only as soon as he said that, and started to get up, a loud _rip_ echoed. Tony's eyes widened and he clasped his hands over the rip on his backside, "Ah! That's so cliché!"

For the first time since the crash, the whole team laughed. Ziva limped over to Tony still chuckling, "Poor you. That must be the most embarrassing thing that has happened to you, yes?"

"No way! Most embarrassing moment was defiantly when my friends tied me naked to a flag pole back in college!" Tony said, laughing at the memory.

Ziva laughed too, looking up in the air as the helicopter prepared to lower a basket to cary them up one by one to the chopper. "You know what Tony..."

"What!?"

"You owe me 50 bucks… I just won the bet." Ziva said with a smile.

Tony's memory clicked in as he realized what he had just done. Instead of coming out with some comment, he just pulled Ziva into a hug. Beside them, McGee and Abby did the same. Gibbs just rolled his eyes but both couples were thinking the same thing, _"Screw rule 12!"_

**The End**

**Or is it?**

* * *

**A/N- Ok… So how was that? Suspenseful? Great? Good? Meh? Bad? Awful? What the heck was I thinking when I wrote this? I can't even begin to fathom how bad that was? **

**No matter what, I'd love to hear your thoughts! Although… I'm not to fond of Flames or people tearing up stories (That happened before to one of my friends stories that I helped with and I realized that I don't like that at all…) but constructive criticism is good! **

**Oh no… Don't you hate that? All of a sudden, you're typing away and all of a sudden: **_**Ack! Plot Bunnies… Attack!**_** WaBam! An idea just hits you… Oh well, another idea to add to the story-banks… I think that's #15 on the list now… Chicken Soup for the NCIS soul. I have a back-up on my writing. I have over 15 NCIS story ideas and about 5-10 for my Stargate Atlantis Fanfcitions! And then 1 Stargate Atlantis-NCIS crossover…. Eek! I'd better get writing!**

**Ok, back to the task at hand, depending on the thoughts on this chapter or amount of reviews I may create a short epilogue… That's why I put the "or is it?" after "The End". **

**So now it's all up to you: The readers, The reviewers, The voters! **

**Now it's you're turn! I've typed my hands numb, I've attached myself to the keyboard, I've written when I thought I could write no more, and I've poured every last idea from my idea-banks (Microsoft word docs with ideas/prompts/etc) that fitted with the story! So now, you vote:**

-Yes! Create an epilogue!

-Yes! More! More! More!

-No! I don't think it needs one; it's good like it is.

-No! This story is bad enough! No more!

-Maybe! I don't care if there isn't one, but if there is, I will read it.

**You're vote is important! Please, Please vote!**

**Thanks again and I hope you enjoyed!**

**Jen***

**Oh also for anyone else out there that likes Stargate:Atlantis, I just wanted to let you know that I've recently joined that Fandom! Only 1 story posted, but more coming! =)**

**Another thing… For any of you out there that are members, and haven't voted on my poll on my profile, please vote =)**

**Thanks again! I'm looking forward to you're thoughts, votes, and reviews!**


	12. Epilogue Chapter 12

**A/N- Hello again! Well here it is… the long-awaited, yet dreaded, final chapter of Crashed… **

**I'm semi-glad that this is the end because I recently competed in a Science fair competition and won… The Silver Medal! Also as an added bonus, I also won the Canada Wide thingy too. That means I get to go and compete in the Canada wide fair against 500 other finalists who won it also. So as you can see, I barely had enough time to finish this chapter with how busy I've been. But I figured it would be nice to post this before I leave so you'll get too see what happened.**

**Well, not too much for me to say other then that... I hope you enjoy this story!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea… sadly…**

* * *

**Epilogue**** (or a short Chapter 12)**

**USS Sea Hawk**

**09:53**

"See Abby, I told you we would get rescued." McGee said, draping his arm around her shoulder as they looked over at the crisp clear blue water. They were standing on a balcony on the less-busy sides of the boat

Abby just nodded, happy just to be finally going home.

Once the helicopter found them, they were air-lifted off the mountain and were transported to the USS Sea-Hawk. None of them knew that the little stream they had used to fish in, actually led to the Pacific Ocean. Their plane crashed about halfway on their course back to DC a few miles away from the ocean in a highly dense forest making rescue near impossible.

Thankfully someone from the search party had a feeling and traveled farther then he was supposed to. He saw the signal fire, but there was nowhere to land to pick them up. To make matters worse, he barely had enough fuel to make it back to base and he didn't have rescue baskets. He headed back so he could send out a better equipped rescue-chopper that could pick them up.

Once they we're picked up and on the sea-hawk, they were checked out by a med-team and told that they would be getting the first helicopter off the ship in the morning.

"Come on! There's a balcony that I loved when I was stuck here and the view is great plus… Oh, hey guys!" Tony was leading Ziva out to where McGee and Abby were.

"Hey Tony! Hey Ziva," Abby greeted, "How's the ankle?"

"I told them I was fine but they insisted on the crutches." Ziva complained with a sigh, "You know how hard it is to follow him through this ship with these?"

"Yeah, but I told you the view out here was great. It was one of my favorite spots while I was here. I loved just sitting out here and staring at the waters."

"I will admit that the view is worth it." Ziva said, leaning into Tony's side and putting her head onto his shoulder.

They all stood in a comfortable silence, enjoying the sunlight until an announcement over the PA let them know the helicopter was 5 minutes out.

"Come on, let's go home." Tony said before offering Ziva his arm, which she happily looped hers through. Abby grabbed McGee's hand and pulled him with her, following them.

By time they reached the flight-deck, the helicopter had landed. Gibbs and Ducky were waiting for them so they could disembark. Gibbs raised his eyebrows at the sight of the happy couples.

They immediately dropped each others hands and their smiles faded.

Gibbs sighed inwardly the growled softly, "Just keep it out of the office."

The smiles returned knowing that rule 12 was officially gone, "Oh, DiNozzo, McGee… Don't screw it up. You hurt either of them, I hurt you."

With that, they got onto the helicopter and headed for home.

Although what happened with the crash was a terrible event, the one good thing that came out of it was how much tighter the bond of friendship, family, and romance now was.

**THE END!!!**

* * *

**A/N- So… that's it I guess. Crashed is now officially complete.**

**Thank you all for reading this story!**

**Thank you all for your superb reviews!**

**Thank you so much for the alerts and favorites!**

**I have one final request before I finish off this story:**

**I really hoped you enjoyed but I'd like to hear it from you! So I'm asking you, anonymous of not, to please review!**

**This story has been extremely fun to write, the outcome amazing, but more importantly, the Reviews and feedback, inspiring.**

**Thank you all for everything! You have placed a smile on my face more then once during this story =)**

**Thanks again!**

**~Jen*  
~Jennifer C.  
~Jen-NCIS-Lover**


End file.
